


Someone to You

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Lovesick Boys [1]
Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cooper overthinks everything, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, JUST SKIPPED OVER!!!, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like humans, Oliver cheats on Gina, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Prom, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Gestures, To Be Edited, VERY IMPLIED!!!, Wedding Rings, high school sweethearts, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Cooper and Oliver began kissing in secret to prepare themselves for Seven minutes in heaven with their Halloween dates. And all that leads to more.
Relationships: Andrew VandeVorde/Original Male Character, Brie/Gina Tuscadero, Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto, Original Male Character/Adriana Tuscadero
Series: Lovesick Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965919
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Just Practice

Oliver had everything planned; Go to Harvard for dance, make his first million by 29, Maybe even marry Gina if they we’re still together after high school.

Cooper wasn’t in this plan though. He’d never thought their friendship would last long. Mostly because at first, he was just out for popularity, not a real friendship.

But then, he realized how fun it was to be around Cooper. Like a breath of fresh air. Cooper just didn’t understand that people didn’t have the same things he did. And Oliver found that endearing.

He didn’t know where Cooper would fit, anyway. He knew that it would be a miracle if they were friends out of high school. And he doubted Cooper would get a job because of his huge trust fund, so not business partners.

It would be so nice if he knew where he fit into everything, He missed when things weren't complicated and he didn’t have to change his plans for the people around him. He wanted things uncomplicated and didn’t want to feel some sort of way every time Cooper smiled. Which the boy did a lot.

Oliver sat next to Cooper in the Tuscadero’s Pizzeria, eating lunch with him. The ladder was rambling on about something Oliver had no chance in understanding while the other sat still, examining Cooper's appearance.

Cooper was attractive. No one knew exactly what color the rich boy's hair color was, but Oliver had guessed he was a strawberry blonde. His hair was always styled to frame his square jaw. And Oliver didn’t know how his face could be so symmetrical. He also didn’t know if he envied Cooper, or thought he was hot in a non-platonic sort of way.

“I’m so excited for you, me and Gina to go to the Estony haunted-house party,” Cooper said, pulling Oliver out of his trance.

“So you're not worried about the whole third-wheel thing?” He asked, glancing at Gina then back at Cooper.

“No. Dude, Gina will never be a third-wheel with us.” Oliver stared at him for another moment, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. The girl who walked in (who Oliver knew to be Adriana, Gina’s cousin) caught Cooper’s eye. “Woah, who’s that?” He asked, smiling.

Gina introduced them when the two girls made their way over to their table. Cooper’s voice cracked at Adriana’s mention of seven-minutes in heaven. ”Seven minutes? That’s a long time,” Oliver said, anxiously.

“We'll be fine. W-we just need to be prepared,” Cooper rescued him, his voice back to normal. “Hey, why don’t we practice together!”

“What?”

“We’re friends, so we can practice kissing with each other, and it won’t change anything,” He explained.

“But, we’re both guys.”

“So what? It’s just practice.” Cooper grinned. Oliver’s heart got caught in his throat, trying to think of something, anything to say that wouldn’t let on that maybe he wanted something more.

“Yeah, just practice.”

And that’s how Oliver found himself sitting awkwardly on the edge of his bed with Cooper next to him, smiling and talking. How is his smile so perfect?

Looking back on it, he should’ve known that it was dumb to practice kissing with your friend. The same friend you suspect that you have feelings for.

Cooper was rambling on about the new game he got, trying to fill the awkward space between them. Oliver rolled his eyes, fumbling his hands around, “Your deflecting, Coop.” He looked up at Oliver and shrugged, “Just trying to make it more comfortable.”

More silence.

“So, am I supposed to go first or?” Oliver questioned. Cooper sighed, moving one of his hands and placed it over Oliver’s. He looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His friend scooted closer to Oliver, their thighs pressing together as Cooper cupped his face with one hand.

Oliver’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as Cooper closed the distance between them, kissing him feather-light. He tried leaning in and was happy to have Cooper open his mouth against his.

He gripped Cooper’s jacket, pulling the two of them closer. Cooper smiled against Oliver’s lips as he moved one hand to the small of his back. Oliver pulled away, “You mind?” He asked softly, motioning towards his lap. “Do you think this is going to happen in the closet?” Oliver shrugged.

“Why not.” Oliver grinned, smashed his lips back onto Cooper’s, shifting so he could get on his lap. Cooper followed, helping pull the boy’s hips towards him. He slung his arms around Cooper’s neck, moaning into his mouth as their tongues tangled together.

Cooper held on to his hips, digging his nails into the skin so hard that it might have left a mark. Their bodies moved together and they kissed for what seemed an eternity, not noticing that it minimized their breathing, till they had to pull apart, panting.

From Oliver’s spot on Cooper’s lap, he could see the patch of freckles dusting his cheeks. His eyes traveled down to his lips, which looked slightly bruised, Oliver stifled his laugh with the back of his hand, “You look like shit.”

Cooper grinned, “You don’t look any better.” He rolled his eyes, then shifted on Cooper’s lap, hearing a gasp get caught in the other boy's throat. “Holy shit,” Oliver stopped in his tracts, holding himself there. “Are you-” Cooper pushed his hand to Oliver’s mouth, holding his palm over it, “Don’t say anything.”

Oliver stared at him wide-eyed, then shrugged, “Okay.” He rushed his mouth onto Cooper’s, going back to what they were doing before. Cooper quickly kissed him back, his hand returned to his hips.

He smirked and began rolling his hips, getting a groan out of Cooper. He knew he might’ve been going too far based on “practice” but It seemed that Cooper liked it. And god, Oliver was basking in the press and slid of their lips, he shouldn’t feel like he might scream if it stops. The boy in question moved his lips down to his jaw, then to the tender skin behind his ear.

Oliver bit back a moan, halting his nails at the base of Cooper’s scalp. “Is this okay?” Cooper whispered, nibbling on lobe. “Definitely,” Oliver breathed. He felt Cooper smile against the stretch of skin at his neck, then he moved down to his Adams apple, sucking on it lightly, careful not to leave a mark.

He chewed at his bottom lip and he tried his best to not be loud, but it was hard not to when Cooper had one hand trailing up his thighs, while the other rode up his shirt. Oliver let a groan slip when Cooper had begun sucking a hickey on his collarbone, somewhere he could hide under his button-ups.

Cooper pulled away, staring at the place his mouth just was, “It’s not hard at all to do that.” He smiled at him, Cooper held his hands on Oliver’s thighs and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Oliver kissed him back, moving his finger to hold at the hollow of his collarbone. “This isn’t going to change anything right?” Cooper asked, only a breath away.

“Of course, it’s just practice.”

“Good.” Cooper held him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back onto the bed. Oliver burst out laughing, holding himself closer to his friend as they fell back.

God, He wished this all wasn’t just for practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave criticism, All I want to do is improve!


	2. Just My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Cooper are figuring out how they're friendship is going to go from the day before.

How do you clean a ceiling? Oliver questioned to himself, staring up at the ceiling, Copper sleeping soundly at his side. The only way he found it possible to clear his mind of replaying what happened earlier, was to question little things. Hence, the ceiling. 

They didn’t go any farther than Second Base, which was all they seemed fit for them practicing. 

Oliver laid shirtless in bed, tracing his finger over the rim of a hickey on his collar bone, trying not to touch it directly. He laid there for almost two hours, trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. 

Cooper decided early that day to stay the night, which the Otto’s didn’t really care about. And after Oliver had gotten ready for bed, Cooper basically attacked him (consensually) with his lips. 

Afterward, when they had decided to actually go to bed, Cooper passed out on his chest quickly, soft snores following. Sometimes, Oliver wished that he wasn’t dating Gina. She was a sweet girl and an even better girlfriend, but he wished he could be dating Cooper. 

No matter how much he tried to suppress the fact that he liked him more than a friend, it would come back to the surface when Cooper would smile. And now, with how adorable Cooper looked when he was asleep (even if he was drooling a bit), the idea of them being together swarmed his mind, filling up his head to keep him awake. 

He wished he could tell him, just get it off his chest so they could move on and still be friends. Oliver missed when things weren't so complicated and he didn’t have to think about the cute boy sleeping on him and try to keep his breathing steady. 

And he wished that he didn’t feel bad for leading Gina on while he suspected he had feelings for Cooper. Also kissing Cooper the way he kissed him, it was also probably considered cheating so he would be fine if Gina ran over him with a truck for it. 

Perhaps he could do it himself?

Cooper sturred, his eyelids fluttering open as he grumbled. “Morning.” 

“It’s 5am Coop. Go back to sleep,” Oliver whispered. He kissed Cooper’s forehead, getting a happy sound from the boy in question. 

“No, I have to get up now or I won’t later. I’m getting my car today, A mini-me,” He babbled. Cooper tried getting out of the bed but rolled the wrong way, just pushing himself closer to Oliver’s side. 

Oliver chuckled and wrapped an arm around Cooper’s torso, pulling him closer. He smothered his face in light kisses. Cooper broke out into a fit of giggles, circling his arms around Oliver’s neck. 

“O-Ollie!” He giggled. Cooper moved his body to straddle Oliver’s lap, taking advantage of their positions. “You suck.” 

He took in Cooper’s morning appearance; the boy's strawberry blond hair had curled at the ends and stuck to his cheeks. And his freckles are more prominent on his flushed face. He pouted dramatically, sticking his tongue out at the boy below him. 

“Mhm, I could do that if you’d like,” Oliver joked, his lips twitching into a smirk. Cooper's expression froze then stared at him wide-eyed. “Shut up,” He mumbled. 

Oliver laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Cooper’s mouth, then his lips. Copper kissed him back as he moved one of his hands to steady himself, pressing his palm to the other boy’s bare chest, while he used the other to take Oliver's hand, guiding it to hold at his hip. 

He pulled away, laughing, “God, morning breath!” Oliver said. Cooper giggled as he twisted his hands into Oliver’s hair, rubbing his thumbs against his scalp gently. He hummed happily, pulling his arms more around Cooper’s hips to hold him close. 

“Will we still be doing this after the party?” Oliver asked, chewing at his slightly puffy bottom lip. 

“I mean, would you want to?” 

Oliver didn’t have to think about it. He’d thought about it all night. “Maybe? Would you?” Cooper’s smile turned into a grin as he continued rubbing comfortable circles into his hair, “We could be friends with benefits, if that's okay with you and Gina,” He suggested. 

“Then I’ll have to ask because I really like kissing you,” Oliver admitted. 

Cooper leaned down, kissing him gently, “Good, I really like it too,” He mumbled against the other’s lips. Oliver chuckled, sitting up and back against the headboard as he kissed him back. He held his arms loosely around Cooper’s waist, letting his lips roam his jaw and neck, experiencing what the other had done yesterday. 

He hummed, nipping at his neck as Cooper let soft moans slip from his lips. Oliver made his way to the underside of his jaw and began sucking at the pale skin, leaving a hickey. Cooper pulled at the roots of Oliver’s hair, getting a groan out of the latter. 

In the next minute, three things happened in quick succession; A loud bang came from his door, his mother trying to get him up by also yelling. Cooper falling off his lap and onto the floor with a loud thud. And Katie barding into the room panicked. 

“Mom! Knock!” 

She rolled her eyes, “I did!” Cooper sat up off the floor, looking over the side bed and at Katie who was standing in the doorway, “Hola Mrs. Otto!” He said cheerfully. 

“Hey Cooper,” She said, turning her attention back on Oliver. “Now get up and get dressed! We have to get to school.” 

Oliver groaned, chucking a pillow at his mother, who caught it and threw it back, closing the door behind her. Cooper burst out laughing, falling back onto the floor. 

He rolled his eyes and threw the pillow at Cooper’s face, snuffing out his laugh, “Come on, get dressed so we can see this ‘mini you.’” Oliver slid out of bed and walked over to his closet, throwing a light yellow polo shirt on the bed, along with a pair of jeans. 

On the other side of the room, Cooper had gotten up and begun rummaging through the duffle bag he brought with him and just decided to wear the same sweater and different white button-up. 

When they finished getting dressed, they bounded down the stairs, Oliver taking granola bars for each of them from the cabinets. “Cooper’s taking me to school!” He yelled from the entryway as he tried to get out as fast as possible. But, Katie stopped them. 

“What’s this?” 

Cooper froze, “What’s what?” Katie narrowed her eyes at Cooper's jaw, going into her ‘I really don’t like you, but you're stubborn like my son so I'll act all motherly’ attitude. “Is that a hickey.” Oliver choked on air from the front door, looking anywhere but at them. 

“Yes…?” 

“Who are you getting hickey’s from Cooper, your sixteen,” Katie scolded. “Mom, should you really be the one saying that with all your stories,” Taylor snickered from the kitchen island. 

“Not right now Taylor!”

Oliver reached over and took Cooper by the elbow, pulling him out of the house before his mother’s questioning could go on. “That was too close,” He said once they were outside. “No more hickeys.” 

Cooper whined and Oliver rolled his eyes. “Let’s go get your new car,” He said, the two of them walking over towards Cooper’s Vespa.

… 

Most days (if Katie allowed it), Oliver would ride to school with either Curtis, Angela’s son, or Weston, in their cars. And now that Cooper got his license, he would be added to the rotation, buying the four as much ice-coffee as they wanted. More Curtis and Weston than Oliver, who liked tea more than coffee. 

Curtis slid into the backseat of the dark blue and white Mini Cooper, which had been modified to fit more people. He shut the door and drummed his fingers on the back of the headrest. 

“Morn’” He said in a particularly sing-song voice. 

“What’s up with you?” Weston snickered as he looked up from his phone. “Is it about your girlfriend~” Oliver cooed. In return, Curtis kicked the back of his seat. 

Oliver cackled as Cooper put the car in reverse, pulling out of Angela’s driveway and they made their way to school, the three boys bickering the whole time. Even when Cooper stopped to get them Starbucks to make a peace treaty. 

“Y’all planning on going to Estony’s party tonight,” Weston asked, his southern drawl coming out as he spoke. Weston was, unsurprisingly, from the south and moved to Connecticut with his dad and step-mom over a year ago. 

“Yeah me, Gina, Cooper, and Gina’s cousin are going together,” Oliver explained, “What about you guys?”

Curtis shrugged, “Probably movie night with Jen.” 

“Momma’s in town so I’ll be with her and my little sister trick or treating.”

“Really? Trick or Treating, you're such a baby,” Curtis chuckled. Weston pinched Curtis’s arm, getting a loud ‘ouch’ out of the taller one as Cooper pulled into a parking spot at the side of the school. 

After school, Cooper and Oliver made their way back to Oliver’s house (after dropping off their friends). They bounded up the stairs and began to get ready for the party, Cooper going as Shaggy with a small Scoby plush and Oliver going as Fred. But before they finished putting on their costumes, Oliver had to go over a few rules he drafted during his free period. 

At the top of the page, in big bold font was written FWB Rules and Requirements

“Do we really need this?” Cooper asked, looking up from the copy Oliver had given him. 

“You know I like these things written down, all of this can be changed and obviously it’s not legally enforced,” Oliver explained. 

1\. Cooper looked unconvinced but continued reading the list, but aloud this time. 

2\. We can’t tell anyone about this till we are both ready and we may never tell anyone. 

3\. Either one of us can call the physical portion of this relationship at any time.  
We’re best friends and should feel free to talk about things with each other.

“Only three?” Cooper said. 

“Well, I only put three to start with and we can add more,” Oliver said. 

Cooper grinned as he got up off the bed and walked over towards the desk in the corner. He sat down, pulling a pencil from his cup before he began scribbling something down. Oliver walked up behind him, peering down at the paper, “Is cuddling a normal thing for friends with benefits,” He chuckled. 

“I don’t know and don’t care, I require cuddles,” Cooper stated. Oliver just laughed when Cooper tilted his head up to look at him. He leaned down, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

When Cooper pulled away after a moment, he mumbled a “Good.” Then looked back down at the paper, “I get a hoodie of my choice too,” He added. 

“You have a lot of demands don’t you?” 

Cooper hummed in reply, scribbling it down. “Fine then. You will have a movie night with me at least twice a month.”

“Okay, good night and good morning text.”

“Pet names,” Oliver said, narrowing his eyes down at him as they had begun a competition. About what? Neither of them knew. 

“Sleepovers,” Cooper said, drawing out his words. “I googled it, sleepovers aren't a normal thing,” Oliver stated. 

“When have we ever been normal?” He countered. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Whatever, put it on the list,” He said, begrudgingly smiling. Cooper grinned, scribbling down the next thing. 

They spent the next few minutes working at the list, writing down a few more rules and things they would like to do that ‘normal friends’ wouldn’t do. After they finished, the two of them putting on their wigs before going downstairs to get to the party. 

Katie had already left around an hour before to oversee the set up of the party, letting Oliver go on his own to the party with Cooper. 

Oliver and Cooper walked out on the lawn after saying goodbye to Greg and towards Cooper’s car. “Okay, remember that we have to go to Norwalk to pick up the girls,” Oliver said. Cooper seemed to tense at Oliver’s words, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. 

“Okay,” He finally said once in the car. Oliver tried to ignore it and just sit in the front seat, listening to the music play from the radio. But his mind kept wandering, going back to the list and how he hadn’t even talked to Gina about him and Cooper. 

He should tell her soon. 

But he didn’t feel like he was ready to explain everything about it. His mind kept switching between telling her and not telling her. If he did, they might break up or she could be fine with it (Even if that was best case scenario). And if he didn’t, he’d be lying and kinda cheating on one of the best girls in the world.

She deserved better. 

Oliver was pulled out of his thoughts when they pulled up to Gina’s house. It was a quaint home at the end of a cul-de-sac, with a big window showing off a lit-up kitchen and dining room. 

From the car, he could see Gina noticing them and grinning brightly. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Gina and Adriana come out of the house in their costumes, walking down the pathway and towards Cooper’s car. 

The two girls slid into the backseat of the car and greeted Cooper and Oliver. Gina leaned over the center counsel, kissing Oliver’s cheek as their way of greeting. Oliver smiled, turning around before she could sit back to peck her lips. He took in her appearance, smiling more “You look great, Babe.”

Gina grinned, “Why thank you.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver could see Cooper purse his lips then notice his friend’s glance, forcing a smile. Cooper put the car in drive once Oliver had settled into his seat, and began the drive back to Westport for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys for all the nice comments!! I'm so happy y'all like my story! It keeps me going! I can't thank y'all enough!! ❤❤


	3. Just a Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver misses his opportunity to tell Gina the truth at the party, but instead tells her at her doorstep when dropping her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was at first going to be apart of Part 2, making that part one long chapter but instead made this into it's own chapter :)

Oliver’s never having kids. 

After watching Viv give birth to Violet, he learned a valuable lesson. 

Wear a condom. 

Then again, liking boys might also be his birth control. Though, in his head, he kept wearing a condom, on his list of things to know for later on in life.

Oliver had plans for tonight. He figured when they were on their way back to Westport, he might as well tell Gina the truth and hope for the best. And when he saw her smile at him like he could never do any wrong. He felt like a massive dick and she deceived the truth. 

But Viv giving birth ruined the plan, so he couldn’t tell Gina anything at the party. The four walked around aimlessly through the party, splitting off to talk to friends or getting drinks and snacks. 

Towards the end of the party, Gina and Adriana had walked off from the two boys to wander around the huge house. Cooper grinned, glancing around the foyer and it seemed to be pretty empty. 

Cooper took Oliver’s wrist in his hand, pulling him off towards one of the rooms. “Where are we going?” Oliver asked as he followed along with his friend. 

“Somewhere,” Cooper said. He opened one of the doors cautiously, his smile growing as the room was empty. He yanked Oliver into the room with him, kicking the door shut behind him. 

He hauled Oliver into a kiss, taking a fist full of the other’s shirt as he pulled the two of them closer. Oliver hummed, his hands moving to hold at Cooper’s hips on instinct. “Coop, we could get caught,” Oliver said against his lips. 

Cooper pouted, pulling his lips off of his to look down at him. He only ever noticed that the other was taller when they were this close to each other. “So no?” Cooper asked. 

“No! Yes? No?” Cooper tilted his head like a confused puppy, hair falling in his face as he did. Which made Oliver blush and sputter for an answer. 

“I just mean...” Oliver moved his hands up to circle Cooper’s neck, making it more comfortable. “We have to be more careful, that’s all.” Oliver glanced at the dark closet around them, taking note of the wooden desk, then back at Cooper. “Now, carry on.” 

Cooper’s confused look turned into a bright grin as he leaned down, kissing him once again. This kiss was different. It was slow and steady, Cooper taking his time just to kiss him. 

And Oliver didn’t mind. He tried copying the way Cooper kissed to try and make him feel the same butterflies he felt. If it weren’t for the steady arm that Cooper had wrapped around his waist, Oliver might’ve clasped right then and there from how weak his knees felt, and from how gentle Cooper was kissing him. 

He felt Cooper’s hands travel downwards, freezing when Cooper laid his hand on his ass. Cooper pulled away, “Sorry. Is this okay?” He asked quickly. Oliver nodded and yanked on his shirt, the two stumbling back into the desk as they kissed.

Cooper caught on, scooping him off of his feet and onto the desk. Oliver licked the bottom of the other boy's lip, being granted access to his mouth as he slid his tongue inside, the two of them tangling together. 

He moved his hands up Cooper's shirt, kissing him hard as he felt the heat radiate off of his stomach. Cooper moaned into his mouth, crowding up between his legs. The taller one moved his lips down his jaw than to his neck. 

Oliver chewed at his swollen bottom lip, one leg hooking around Cooper’s thigh for leverage. “C-Coop, No hickeys. Rule Number 9,” He mumbled as Cooper sucked gently at his neck. They’d added the rule to the list when talking on the car ride to Norwalk. 

Cooper hummed against the skin, pushing his hips up into Oliver’s, the two of them groaning at the contact. Oliver pushed up the other boy’s shirt, Cooper following along to take off the shirt, placing it down next to him on the desk. 

He slipped off his own shirt then pressed his lips back onto Cooper’s. Cooper responded immediately, pressing their bodies flush as his hands roamed the bare skin. A moan slipped past Oliver’s lips as Cooper pressed his thumb gently to his nipple, but it was muffled by the rush of wet mouths on each other. 

Oliver slid his hand down Cooper’s body, from his chest down towards the tent that became known moments before, palm flat. He ran one finger down his crotch, getting a surprised moan from Cooper. 

Cooper pulled away from the kiss, letting Oliver palm him slowly as the shorter of the two worked at his neck, sucking it on occasion but started leaving small love bites farther down on his chest. 

He cursed under his breath at how hard Cooper was in the palm of his hand. The phone in his pocket buzzed, making Oliver freeze. Cooper looked down at him, confused at why he had stopped. 

He tried to ignore it, running a hand down the inside of Cooper’s thigh. But unfortunately, it buzzed again, making him groan in annoyance. Oliver took his hands off of Cooper, the taller one whining at the loss of contact, and slipped his phone out of his pocket. 

A text from Gina had popped up on his screen when he opened it:

We’re ready to go.

Where are you guys? 

He sighed, “The girls are ready to go.” 

“But we were having fun,” Cooper huffed, running a hand through his hair. Oliver leaned up, pecking his lips, “We can have fun some other time.” 

Cooper kissed him back, his expression softening. “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

The two boys smiled at each other then put their shirts back on, helping adjust each other’s costumes so they looked the same as they did before. Cooper kissed him one last time before they left the closet one at a time and went to find the girls who were talking by the front door. 

… 

When Cooper’s car pulled up to the Tuscadero’s house, Oliver was panicked. He might as well tell her that day then put it off, procrastination was a bitch. Oliver walked Gina and Adriana up to the house, Adriana saying goodbye and going into the house first. 

He took a deep breath, “Gina, I need to tell you something.” Gina nodded, cocking a brow, “What’s up babe?” Oliver moved his hand to Gina’s, linking their fingers together. He pulled her over towards the seating in the partly enclosed porch. 

The two sat down, Oliver’s leg bounced as Gina looked at him slightly confused. “Okay so I wanted to tell you that… um, I like boys. I like girls too, but uh, I and Cooper have had this thing going on for a few days now and I wanted to tell you because I’m pretty sure. No, I’m very sure that It’s considered cheating,” Oliver rambled. 

“Oh. Ohhhh.” Gina’s eyes widened, then she began laughing. Oliver looked over at her, brows furrowed. “What’s so funny?” He asked. “I mean, I already knew you liked boys and girls, like, the way you look at Cooper is… unhetrosexual,” She cackled. 

“But uh, I can’t say shit because I cheated on you too with a guy from our dance class,” Gina added, her smile turning awkward as she spoke. “Really?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah…” 

“Wow,” Oliver thought about and shrugged, “Should we break up or something. Because I really like Cooper. More than a friend.” Gina grinned, letting go of his hand to place hers on his knee, “We can do that.” 

“But I think you should tell him, if you guys have a ‘thing’,” She said, making air quotes with her free hand. Oliver’s face began to flush, sucking in a breath, “He doesn’t like me like that.” 

Gina rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, Oliver! Have you seen him?! He’s into you,” She said. Oliver moved his head back, letting it hit against the painted white brick. “He would’ve told me if he did. He’s pretty open about everything.” 

She huffed, punching his shoulder to get his attention back, “You really are as dense as they come.”

“Why thank you, Gina,” He said sarcastically, his head tilting to look at her. “You’re welcome, you dork.” 

They both looked into each other’s eyes, taking in the cleared air between them. “So. I guess we’re single now?” 

“Very,” She giggled, “I think I’ll like us being just friends.”

Oliver smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He shifted over into her space and kissed her forehead, “I’ll like it too.” Their smiles turned into bright grins as they said goodbye to each other. 

He walked down the drive, feeling like a weight was lifted off of his chest, and over towards Cooper’s car to see the boy sitting with one leg on the side of the steering wheel, on the dashboard, with his phone in hand. 

It looked truly adorable. 

Oliver slid into the car, catching Cooper’s attention. “Hey. What did you guys talk about?” Cooper asked, looking up from his phone. “We...We broke up,” He said, the corners of his lips perking up. 

“Oh shit, dude. You okay?” Cooper asked, quickly moving so he could comfort him. “Yeah, we decided we would be better as friends,” He explained. 

“And that’s okay?”  
“It’s great actually.” Oliver turned to Cooper, grinning, which made Cooper grin too. “Good. Now let’s get back to your place, I’m hungry,” He said. 

Oliver laughed, settling in his seat as Cooper put the car into drive, beginning their 20 minute car ride back to Westport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave criticism, All I want to do is improve!


	4. Just Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Oliver have their first time together on during their Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' SPOLIERS

They still hadn’t had sex yet, Cooper and Oliver. Mostly because they hadn’t had time alone or when they were ready, they didn’t have the proper things to go through with it. But Oliver (in his usual way of planning) figured since his parents and siblings would be out of the house, they could finally go through with it finally. And tonight was his and Cooper’s Movie night. 

When the two boys got out of school, they decided to go to the local Walmart to get snacks and the movie they were going to watch. Oliver had just gotten a bag of Doritos and was walking towards the freezer section. He stopped when he saw Cooper crouched down in front of a case of pizzas, two in hand. “What are you doing Coop?”

Cooper looked up at him, showing off the boxes in his hands, “Why are there so many brands of pizza? They’re the same kind but different prices?” He asked, fairly confused. Oliver laughed, walking over to the crouched boy. 

“Well, this one-” Oliver pointed at the cheaper one, “Is technically not the same you see, it’s called deep dish and smaller than the regular pizzas.” Cooper gave him a puzzled look mouthing ‘deep dish’ as he stared at the frozen pizza box like it personally wronged him. 

He laughed, ruffling Cooper’s hair, “So deep dish just means it’s also thicker pizza,” Oliver explained. He pointed at the other box as Cooper gasped in realization, “Now this one is an extra cheese, flatbread pizza. Flatbread has, of course, thinner bread, but the catch is it usually has less of everything and you have to be careful not to burn it because of how easily it heats. So basically more work,” He said. 

“So which ones better?” 

Oliver looked up at the freezer case, opening the one to the left of Cooper. He pulled out a regular-sized, bacon, and cheese pizza, “This is the better one. A bit expensive considering but it’s one of the better ones.” He placed it in the shopping basket and held his hand out to help Cooper up. 

Cooper took his hand, hosting himself up before putting the two boxes back. He leaned down, kissing Oliver’s forehead. “Thanks, dude,” He said once he pulled away, smiling at him.

His face flushed and his hand tightened around the plastic basket. Oliver smiled back at him, the two beginning to walk off towards the electronic area. Cooper picked out ‘Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire’ to Oliver’s dismay and his excitement. And Oliver picked out ‘Enchanted’ to watch afterward to make Cooper happy after Cedric Diggory’s death. 

He knew Cooper well enough to know he would cry.

They finished getting their stuff and checked out, walking back to the car together, bags in hand. 

… 

Oliver was right. 

Next to him on the couch, Cooper was sobbing as he screamed about how Voldemort was a dick for killing off his Hufflepuff boyfriend. Which got a snicker out of Oliver. “Why?! He was so hot! And Harry loved him! They don’t kill Ginny off do they?!” Cooper screeched like a pterodactyl. 

“Hon, you need to calm down. You’re going to have a heart attack if you keep this up,” Oliver said, rubbing gentle circles on Cooper’s back. “Come on, how ‘bout I put on our other movie.” Cooper sniffled and nodded, quieting down. 

Oliver smiled softly, leaning over to peck his lips gently. He pulled away and walked over towards the DVD player, around the living room were a few uneaten pieces of pizza, Japanese and Korean candy that Cooper had got imported from their prospective countries, and two bowls of empty ice cream. 

He slid in the ‘Enchanted’ disk and instead of sitting back down next to Cooper on the couch when he went back, he climbed onto his lap. 

Cooper looked up at him confused, tears still wet on his face. Oliver bunched up his sleeve using it to wipe off his cheeks. He melted at the touch, leaning into it as he moved his arms to sit at his hips.

“It’s going to be okay,” Oliver whispered, their foreheads resting on each other. “Thank you,” He said, big puppy dog eyes looking up at him. Cooper leaned in, kissing his lips slowly, then quickly as Oliver ran his finger through his hair, pressing his fingers into his scalp. 

He pulled Oliver closer, kissing him hard as their tongues mingled. Now, Oliver could taste the sweets they had eaten earlier which made him smile into the kiss. “Better?” He asked when they separated. 

“Lots,” Cooper said, grinning at him. Oliver hummed, moving his lips down to his chin, then to the underside of his jaw, kissing it slowly. The taller one moaned, his hands dragging to his ass, cupping it in his hands as Oliver rocked his hips onto Cooper’s lap. He met his growing erection as he did so, groaning on his neck as he sucked at it. 

He moved his hands down to the hem of Cooper’s shirt, helping lift it over his head and threw it down onto the floor by the couch. One of Oliver’s hands proceeded to slide down his stomach, holding his hands to his belt loop, tugging at it as Cooper’s hands palmed at his ass. 

Cooper pressed their bodies flush, groaning. “When are your parents coming back?” He managed to ask, breath hot on the other's skin. 

“Tomorrow around noon. Why?”

Oliver slipped his lips off of Cooper’s neck, locking eyes with him, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. “You wanna take this up to my room?” Oliver asked, running a finger down his bare chest.

“Are you ready for that?” Cooper asked, his expression going serious. “God yes. Are you?” Oliver asked in turn. “Yeah.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips, taking their time to get back into the easy rhythm of their heated make-out session. 

He pushed up into Cooper one last time then slid off of the other’s lap, pulling Cooper with him. Oliver grinned as they kissed each other slowly, only breaking off when they had to get up the stairs and towards Oliver’s room. 

…

Afterward, They took a shower together and Cooper fell asleep on Oliver’s chest once they tumbled into bed. Oliver turned his head to look at the alarm clock then back up at the ceiling. 

He needed someone to talk to about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Not Really a Chapter ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a question to anyone whos reading and likes the story

I'm conflicted on how I want to carry on this story. I'm already half way through with the real chapter five and In my head, I want to carry out with both of my ideas. So the first one is the *oh so obvious* Subverted Love Triangle between Cooper, Oliver, and Andrew (from season 3). I'm introducing him in the next chapter so I wanted to know what you guys think. 

Now, my ending I was thinking before hand was having Cooper and Oliver get together in the next chapter and have a fluffy Epilogue, but I don't know! 

What do y'all think? (sorry, I'm from the south and it's hard not to use y'all XD) 

I have three things y'all could pick from or commit your idea! 

1\. Chapter 5 and Epilogue

2\. More chapters and Polygamous ending( including a Fluffy Epilogue )

3\. Have both and have a story with the Poly route 

Sincerely, 

Your Dear Author :)


	6. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Oliver finally talk about their FEELINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read your comments and y'all made a good decision. So to thank y'all, after the epilogue you guys are getting two more stories! 
> 
> The first one will be about them in College and getting their first apartment, it will be named:  
> Whatever the Future Holds.

“So, you guys are dating?” 

Oliver sat on one side of the table while Angela stared at him, perplexed from her seat. He had invited Angela, Doris, and Gina out to the second breakfast restaurant and made sure that no one would tell his mother. 

And no matter how much he despised Doris, she was kinda smart. 

He had finished explaining everything that had gone on for the last month, going through the first kiss to their first time (in not as much detail thank god). Oliver sat there with the three women staring at him like he was a confusing math problem. 

Before Doris could hit him over the head with her purse, Angela had spoken up. “No. He doesn’t like me like that,” Oliver sighed, sagging in his seat. “He so does!” Gina protested, pointing her fort at him. 

“Are you sure this is Oliver,” Doris whispered to Angela, her lip quirking in disgust. Angela rolled her eyes, moving her hand to take away Doris’s knife and Gina’s fork. 

“Oliver.” 

He looked up at her as she looked back at him, sympathetic, “Just tell him. If he doesn’t feel the same way then distance yourself from the physical aspect of the relationship, and stay friends if you feel like that could work,” She explained. 

Oliver poked his fork at the plate of waffles in front of him, sighing, “But won’t it make things awkward?” 

“Just give it time to build your friendship back up then,” Angela suggested, her mouth curling into a soft smile. 

“I say do it then wait. If you wait long enough you could inherit all of his money when you guys get married,” Doris said, popping a raspberry in her mouth. 

Gina cackled and Angela elbowed the Korean women in the side, “You give the worst advice Doris!” 

And Oliver thought that, maybe, just maybe, he could build up the confidence to tell Cooper that he liked him. Even if he knew Cooper didn’t like him back in that way. He took a deep breath and actually laughed at the girls around him. Catching the three off guard. 

…

It had been a few days before Cooper and Oliver were able to be alone, and it just so happened that it was their second movie night for the month. Cooper took the two of them out to the special drive-in theatre in Staford. 

Cooper pulled into the open field where cars were already parked, getting a spot near the middle. They had about an hour before the movie was to start so they could go get drinks and popcorn. 

The two of them got out of the car and walked up to the popup stand, holding hands as they did. Holding hands was a new-ish thing they added to the list of things they could do as friends with benefits, and Oliver loved it. 

Sometimes, Cooper would lean into him as they held hands, or even give his palm a little squeeze whenever they were alone. They didn’t do anything at school, it was too risky and both of them were scared of someone finding out. Well, someone other than Gina, Angela, and Doris. 

Oliver and Cooper waited in line together, talking about anything and nothing at the same time, like they usually did. “Oh did you hear! Curt has proclaimed himself completely in love with Adriana,” Cooper said, letting out a little laugh. 

“I thought he had a girlfriend?” He said, vaguely paying attention. Up ahead he could see someone he thought he knew at the cash register. Then it finally clicked, It was Andrew VandeVorde, the dude from his dance class. 

His eyes widened as he began to freak out. He looked down at his and Cooper’s clasped hands and let go quickly. Cooper looked at him confused, his mouth twitching into a frown. “What’s wrong?” 

They moved up in the line as Oliver shoved his hands into his pocket, trying his best not to look at Cooper’s sad puppy eyes. “Oliver-” Before Cooper could say anything else, Andrew fake coughed, catching the two’s attention. 

“Hey,” Oliver said. “Hey, Otto. Funny seeing you so far out of town,” Andrew said, smiling at him over the register. Oliver smiled back, visibly relaxing under Andrew’s comforting gaze. Now that he had realized he, indeed, liked boys, he could admit that Andrew was attractive. His caves were a slight bonus (that’s a lie, it’s a big bonus), but he was also really nice, even if he had punched his choreographer. 

“You come to see my pretty face?” Andrew snickered. 

Oliver rolled his eyes playfully, “You think very highly of yourself. But no, I came here for a drive-in, your face is just a perk.” he joked. Andrew went pink around the ears as he grinned. Oliver couldn’t believe it, he was actually “flirting” with a guy from his dance class, and he seemed to be flirting back. 

He ordered what the two wanted, while Cooper just glanced between Oliver and Andrew, fairly confused. Oliver pulled a few bills from his pocket, placing them down on the counter. 

“So, what are you doing after the movie?” Andrew asked with a smirk.

Cooper, tired of being ignored, spoke up for Oliver, “At dinner with me.” Oliver looked over at Cooper’s irritated expression, slightly shocked. 

Andrew’s gaze moved from Oliver to Cooper, narrowing his eyes, “Ooo, and you are?” He said, the smirk on his face suddenly turning cocky. 

“He’s my-” 

Cooper pulled Oliver’s hand into his, scowling at the boy behind the counter, “I’m his boyfriend. And who are you?” Oliver had never seen him this protective, much less seen Cooper lie. 

“I’m the guy trying to take your boyfriend on a date.”

His face began to flush as the two boys stared at each other, one cocky, the other pissed off. “Come on Coop. I’ll get the snacks and you can wait in the car,” Oliver said, squeezing Cooper’s hand to get his attention. 

Cooper’s expression softened as he looked at Oliver, “Fine.” Oliver smiled softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek. The taller one nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked out of line, leaving Oliver and Andrew alone. 

“Is he really your boyfriend?” 

He turned back to see Andrew, a puzzled look on his face. “It’s complicated,” Oliver shrugged. “So...does that mean your single?” As the people behind Andrew walked around, making his order, Oliver had to think about it. 

Was he single? 

Well, on one hand: yeah and he found the boy asking him out very attractive. But on the other hand… There was Cooper, who he liked to begin with but knew he would never like him back. Though in his heart, he knew what the answer was.

“Um, No?”

“At least I can say I tried,” Andrew grinned, the freckles on his nose becoming more noticeable as his smile widened. Oliver nodded, taking the food, and drink from him. Before Oliver could leave, he stopped him with an “Oh and.” 

Andrew scribbled something down on the receipt and handed it to him, “Can you give this to Backer,” He asked, mentioning his friend, Weston. Andrew’s blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright bulbs above the booth and Oliver laughed. 

He took the receipt from him, he folded it and put it in his back pocket. “I’ll think about,” Oliver said with a sly smirk before he walked away for real. 

Once he got back to the car, Cooper was in the driver’s seat, arms crossed over his chest. “Pumpkin,” Oliver said softly, using a pet name he knew Cooper liked. Cooper just huffed, taking the popcorn away from him. 

“Why are you so grumpy? And why did you say you were my boyfriend?”

“It um-” Cooper stopped himself, shaking his head, “It was nothing, I’m sorry. I was a jerk.” He pressed his finger against the butter-soaked bag. “Are you going on a date with that dude?” 

“Nah. I um, like someone else,” He hinted, his hands twitching in his lap. 

Cooper’s expression went pained then he forced a weak smile, “Really? Who?” 

“I mean, who do you think?” 

The taller one thought about it for a moment. “I need a clue,” He finally said. Oliver rolled his eyes, “Fine. I’ve known him for a while and were best friends,” He said bluntly.

Cooper knit his brows, “Curtis?” 

“Try again Coop.” Oliver groaned. 

“Come on just tell me,” He pouted, turning his body to face him. “Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.” Cooper gave him his big puppy dog eyes, making Oliver’s heart got stuck in his throat, “FINE!” 

Oliver smashed his lips onto Cooper’s, getting a surprised yelp out of Cooper before the strawberry blonde leaned into it, his lips pressing gently on Oliver’s. When they pulled away, they were breathless and flushed. “So…” Cooper placed his fingers to his tingling lips, a smile spreading across them, “Me?” 

“Yes, you Cooper,” He groaned, anxiety gnawing at his gut, “It’s always been you. I’m sorry If I just ruined whatever we have but… I like you, so-” 

Cooper grinned, moving in and kissing his lips again, Oliver responding immediately. “I like you too” He whispered into the kiss. The butterflies in his stomach began fluttering, banging around as he kissed Cooper for so long he felt dizzy. 

“So does this mean we’re officially boyfriends?” Cooper giggled when they disconnected. He nodded, cupping his face in his hands, Cooper’s smile contagious. 

Boyfriend. 

Oliver could get used to that.

… 

It had been a seamlessly perfect few months of them dating before they even thought of telling the Otto’s. They didn’t try to hide it, but they didn’t flaunt it either. 

They held hands in school but didn’t feel the need to come out to anyone except for Curtis and Weston. That conversation went well, though Cutis was fairly confused, while Weston just cackled, telling Oliver that he scored a “Good Himbo”, Which made Oliver laugh with him. 

The school was accepting and barely noticed a difference when it came down to it. They did all those cute couple things like kissing before they went to class or passing each other lovey Dovey notes while in class (Something that Cooper liked a lot more than Oliver did). 

But now, Oliver wanted his parents to “meet” his boyfriend. It was thanksgiving day and Oliver didn’t have anyone to bring and Cooper was going to be alone so they decided it would be a good time to bring him home. 

Cooper paced outside of the Otto’s house, Oliver leaning on the houses’ siding. 

“What if they're upset? Or don’t want me to be your boyfriend?” He rambled, a hand running through his styled hair. “Dude, my mom’s wanted us to be together for so long. My dad doesn’t care who I date. AND they already know you,” Oliver sighed. 

Oliver extended his arms, knowing exactly what Cooper needed. The taller one quickly made it into Oliver’s arms, pushing his face into the other’s soft, dark hair. “Thank you, mi corazón,” He whispered. 

His heart fluttered like always at the cute nicknames in Spanish, though more than usual because he knew when Cooper called him ‘Mi Corazón’, ‘Mi Amado’, or even ‘Novio’, it was only him who was allowed to hear that. 

“Now come on you big lug, Thanksgivings can’t start without you,” Oliver said, pulling Cooper’s face down, giving it a squish. Cooper chuckled and nodded, his cheeks squished in his boyfriend’s hands. 

Oliver let go of his face, then moved his hand down to hold Cooper’s, giving him a gentle smile. The two walked through the door, Oliver seeing his family around the room, his grandma talking with his mom in the kitchen, while his dad was with Anna-kat and Taylor in the living room. 

He had told them that he’d be bringing someone home for their Thanksgiving but only specified that it was the new person he was dating. “Hey, guys! I want you to meet my boyfriend!” He yelled out from the entryway. 

“Boyfriend?!” Katie asked, surprised as she turned to look at Oliver. “Oh, it’s just Cooper… Wait it’s Cooper?” The rest of the family turned to look at the boys as well, not as surprised as they would’ve been since they had never believed he was straight in the first place. 

“I’m gonna be stuck with you forever aren’t I?” Katie sighed, walking over to the two boys. Cooper grinned, “Yep!” She rolled her eyes and moved back over to her mother with nothing else to say. 

Oliver let out a deep breath, just happy that it went well. Cooper squeezing his hand took him out of his trance, making him look up at him, “I um… I love you,” He said in a low voice. 

His face began to heat up as Cooper finally said those three little words. He grinned, leaning up on his toes and pecking his lips gently. When he pulled away, his smile was Cooper’s smile was radiant. “I love you too,” Oliver whispered. 

“Dinner’s going to be done in an hour boys,” Katie said, breaking their little moment. Oliver rolled his eyes, “Cool. We’re going up to my room then,” He pulled Cooper with him towards the stairs but was stopped by his mother saying, “The door stays open!”

Cooper laughed as he was dragged up the staircase by his boyfriend. “Yes, Mrs. Otto!” He said cheerfully as always. When they got upstairs and in his room, Oliver finally let out another sigh. 

The taller boy came up behind Oliver, wrapping his arms around his waist, hooking his chin on Oliver’s shoulder to get comfortable. Oliver leaned back into Cooper with a soft smile. “Thanks, Pumpkin,” He hummed. 

Cooper grinned, kissing his neck feather-light, “First Thanksgiving as a couple, Can we do this every year?” He asked. Oliver pretended to think about it, “Come out to my family on a terrible holiday?”

He swiped at him, “No silly. I mean, can I have thanksgiving with your family,” Cooper giggled. 

“Of course, it won’t be no trouble,” Oliver said, turning around in Cooper’s arms. He titled his head to the side, capturing his lips in a kiss. Cooper smiled into it, pulling him closer by the hips, “Thanksgiving, Christmas, Birthdays, New Years…” He began mumbling with a half-hearted grin when they pulled away. 

“Any holiday you’d like,” Oliver said. They began swaying in their spot in Oliver’s room. From affair, they must look nuts but Oliver could care less. Cooper whispered sweet things into his ear as they swayed, filling Oliver’s heart with all the ooey-gooey, lovey-dovey shit that he didn’t know he needed in his life. 

He finally felt like he was someone to Cooper. 

Someone more than friends. 

Someone he loved. 

And someone who was truly Oliver’s first love.


	7. Epilogue: Just Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fluffy chapter I promised but with a small twist: 
> 
> It's in Cooper's limited 3rd person POV :)

*Two Years Later*

“Pumpkin! Have you seen my tie?!” 

Cooper poked his head out from behind the closet door, catching a glimpse of Oliver adjusting his suit in the mirror, no tie on. 

Tonight was the night of their prom, a night that was going to be special for them because Cooper was planning (if Mr. and Mrs. Otto gave their permission) to ask Oliver to marry him. Well, marry him one day. 

They were only 18, so it was more of a promise ring than anything. But still, Cooper wanted to guarantee they’d be together forever. All he needed was for Oliver to say yes. 

“Yeah, amor. I’m pretty sure it’s in the bathroom,” He said, startling Oliver from across the room. “Thanks.” Oliver nodded, strolling out the room to retrieve his tie. 

Cooper grinned, moving back into the closet and towards the suit jacket hanging up. He pulled out the small ring box, opening it with a click to make sure Luther hadn’t eaten the diamond ring. 

The ring was expensive, with tiny diamonds in the silver band while the biggest rock was in the middle. It took him almost a month to find the perfect ring and Cooper hoped that Oliver would like it. 

He closed the velvet box and placed it back in his suit jacket before getting dressed. When he finished, Oliver was dragging him out of the room, telling him that Gina and Brie were already ready and had the limo waiting for them. Gina and Brie started dating a few months before and they were the cutest couple Oliver and Cooper helped put together. 

“Go on, I just need to get something,” Cooper said at the front door. 

Oliver scrunched his face, dark brows knit as he looked at him confused, “Fine.” He walked out the door, closing it behind him as Cooper sighed in relief. 

He made his way over to the kitchen island where Katie and Greg were talking while looking at photos on Katie’s phone. “Hey um, I need to ask you guys something?” Cooper spoke up, getting their attention. 

They turned to him, confused looks on their face, “What’s up Cooper?” 

Cooper took a deep breath, pressing down his suit with the palms of his hands. “I love your son so much, and one day I want to well… I want to marry him, not till after college of course! But I wanted to propose? Like a pre-engagement Promise ring sort of-” He rambled, waving his hands around, and before he could say anything else, Katie and Greg hand their arms around him, hugging him. 

He leaned into the hug, all of his worries melting away because he knew the Otto’s weren’t big on hugging. “Cooper, we know you're still young and all, but if you really plan to wait, then we give our blessing,” Katie said softly. 

Cooper could’ve cried right then and there but he didn’t want to worry the Otto’s. He sniffled, whipping at his eyes as the two parents backed away from Cooper, both of them smiling. 

“Now go, you’re going to miss your prom,” She laughed. Cooper nodded, getting his composure back, and walked out of the house feeling a lot more confident. 

…

The prom turned out to be a masterpiece, Oliver laughing and twirling Cooper around on the dance floor till they were both tired and dizzy. Cooper pulled him by the dip of his waist, kissing him gently as they swayed to the slow beat of some song from the 90s, probably Boys to Men or All-4-One. Though Cooper didn’t care, Oliver’s lips were sticky sweet from the punch. 

Cooper felt his heart flutter when Oliver moved his hands to cup his face, pressing their bodies together and not caring if anyone noticed or stared. And Cooper felt like it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. 

“Hey babe,” He whispered when they pulled away. 

Oliver looked at him, confused, “Yeah?”

“I um, I need to go do something really quick.”

Before Cooper could turn to walk away, Oliver pulled him by his elbow, catching his attention. “Are you planning something? Wait… Are you breaking up with me?!” He said, jumping to conclusions like his mother would. 

“What! Baby no, I would never do that, why would you even think that?” Cooper said, his voice sincere. “And I’m not planning anything, I know you don’t like surprises.” 

“It’s just, you’ve been acting weird all week and I’m…. worried I guess,” He admitted. 

“There’s nothing to be worried about, I’m not breaking up with you and never will.” Oliver’s anxious frown turned into a soft smile.

Cooper leaned in and pecked his lips with a grin. “Now I’m going to go talk to Brea, okay mi amor?” Oliver nodded and gave Cooper’s elbow a small squeeze. 

He turned on his heel, walking over towards where Brea, Gina, Weston, and Weston’s date, Andrew were talking near one of the tables. “I think he might be catching on, we need to be inconspicuous,” He said, getting their full attention. 

“Inconspicuous?” Gina chuckled, “I don’t think you could be ‘inconspicuous’” Cooper rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “Gina.” She held out her hand, making a gimmy-gimmy gesture. 

Cooper stubbornly gave her the fifty bucks he promised. She gave him a thumbs up in return, taking Brea by the hand as the two of them went off to do their objective. He had planned everything out to the point, nothing unaccounted for. 

He waited almost 30 minutes before he put the last few steps into effect. Cooper pulled Oliver outside the gym, making up an excuse about wanting some air. “Hey babe, how ‘bout we take a walk?” He asked with a smile, looking over at Oliver leaning against the bright red brick. 

“Uh, sure?” 

Cooper linked their fingers, pulling him along down a pathway at the back of the school. “I still feel like you're planning something?” Oliver said, confusion clear as day on his face. “Well, I already told you I’m not.” 

Oliver’s face turned from confusion to something unreadable. The farther down the path they got, the brighter it was. Fairy Lights circled each tree with lanterns hanging from their branches. “The hell…?” 

He grinned, leaning into Oliver’s side as the one looked around, “Isn’t it pretty?” Cooper asked. 

“Yeah?”

Cooper pulled Oliver along the pathway and when the trees cleared, Oliver’s jaw dropped. Personally, Cooper thought he could have done better, like a skywriter or maybe where they had their first “official” date but no, a simplistic gazebo outside their high school, near a pond. 

It was an eggshell white gazebo with flowers at the top of the entrance, as well as bright fairy lights along the edge. Cooper’s grin widened as Oliver began to smile at the tranquil image before him. 

“Come on, let’s go look at the view,” He whispered. 

Oliver nodded and walked with him up the steps of the gazebo with his boyfriend. Cooper moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as they looked out into the lake, the lights shimmering in its reflection.

He slipped a small, heart-shaped locket into Oliver’s pocket and pulled away, Oliver not paying it any mind. “Look in your pocket,” Cooper said, toying with the ring box in his suit jacket. 

His boyfriend slipped out the locket, opening it and mumbling “Will you, marry me..?” then he turned around surprised. Cooper, already down on one knee, flicked open the box, “So, Will you marry me, Oliver Otto?”

Oliver gasped, sinking down into a crouching position in front of him as he, very unexpectedly, started crying. “Fuck. Are you alright?! Do you not like the ring?!” Cooper asked freaking out. 

“No, It’s not the ring,” He said, hiccuping as he whipped his face with the sleeve of his suit jacket. 

“Then, do you not want to marry me?” He asked. Cooper moved closer to Oliver, lowering the ring box to the wooden floor. Oliver took a deep breath then circled arms around Cooper’s neck, taking him by surprise for the second time that night.

“Ask me again,” Oliver whispered. 

“What?” 

“Ask me to marry you again.” 

Cooper’s heart skipped a beat at his words, a smile spreading across his face as he picked the ring box back up, “Then… Oliver Duke Otto, will you marry this dunce.” Oliver laughed. With tears still wet on his face, Oliver leaned in a kissed Cooper. 

“Yes. Absolutely yes,” He said, titling their foreheads together. Cooper grinned and took Oliver’s hand into his, slipping the silver band on his ring finger. “I love it, but…” 

He looked at him, eyes wide as Oliver trailed off with a smirk, “I actually bought you this-” Oliver pulled out a rose gold ring, C+O was engraved on the inside of the band. “I thought I’d give this to you in a few days for your birthday.” 

“Aw,” Cooper cooed, “I love it.” 

Oliver put the ring on Cooper’s finger and kissed his lips gently, and when he pulled away, he spoke in a soft tone, “And I love you.” Cooper’s face flushed as he heard it. They’d said it many times before to each other but at that moment, he couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with all the love in the world. 

“And I love you too, marido.” 

He pulled the two of them up on their feet, pecking his lips again. “Now let’s get back to our prom, I get to show off my shiny fiancee,” Oliver laughed. Cooper slowly linked their fingers, leaning into Oliver as he did earlier. 

“Now how do you say that in Spanish?” Oliver asked as they walked. 

“It roughly translates into- Puedo presumir de mi brillante prometida.”

“P-puedo presumir de m-mi brillante p-prometida?” 

“There you go,” Cooper giggled, kissing the top of Oliver’s head.

And from there, the two of them walked back towards the gym together, hand-in-hand. Together as one. Finally.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank y'all enough for everything you guys have done for this story! To my older fans, I love you guys/gals/and gender-nonconforming pals! You've been with me since the start and I think you for that! 
> 
> And to my new views, I thank you too :) It means so much to me that people are reading the stories I create!
> 
> I hope this is a good ending to this first Book! Again 2 more are in the works and in the last chapter I told y'all the name of the next book (kinda a one-shot but necessary for this trilogy)
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sincerely,   
> Your Author,   
> Noah Soul ❤


	8. Announcement!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement about the next book in the series!

THE NEXT BOOK IS OUT NOW!!!

If y'all like this series and want more check the my profile for the latest story or the _Lovesick Boys_ series under the summary! 

I'm so proud that I have you guys here with me and enjoying my story! You guys keep me writing everyday. 

Or if you'd like;

_Link to the First Chapter:_

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401644/chapters/66971362>


End file.
